


Sábado à Noite

by voices_in_my_head



Series: Quero Ver-te Sorrir [1]
Category: Common Law, Graceland (TV)
Genre: how come there aren't more works about this?, obviously, they're brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To Mike he has never been anything than his big brother; always there for everything and anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sábado à Noite

This is such a bad idea. Such a fucking mistake. If any of the others find out they are going to be so pissed. He’ll probably end up with no job. Maybe a desk job forever. Definitely a no to his dream of getting to the high hierarchy of the Bureau.

“You still there?” Wes’s voice sounds in his ear and Mike gets thrown back to reality and to the reason he’s calling his older brother. Why he’s jeopardising his career.

“I just don’t know what to do,” he murmurs and doesn’t feel one bit ashamed for admitting it.

His brother is the sort of person that everyone thinks will look from above to you, and usually, he is that guy, but not to Mike. To Mike he has never been anything than his big brother; always there for everything and anything.

“Do you think he’s corrupt?”                                                            

“I don’t think so,” he pauses, “but I’m not sure.”

“If you’re not sure-“

“It’s not that I think he’s diverting money, I just… I haven’t seen anything that proves it, but I haven’t seen anything that doesn’t prove it, either. You know?”

“I get it, Mike. You’ve only known him for a few days. Wait a bit longer, until you have a better image of this Briggs guy and then make up a plan.”

Mike is silent for a few minutes. “Like what?”

Wes sighs on the other side. “If you think he’s dirty, then do everything you can to arrest him. If you think he’s clean, and the Bureau has no reason to investigate him, then you have to decide. You can keep quiet and find a way of cleaning his name, or you tell him.”

Once again, Mike is silent.

This is why he’s risking his career for just one phone call. He knows that he isn’t allowed to tell anybody about his secret assignment to investigate Briggs, but his brother is the only person that can make things make sense.

What Wes is telling him, isn’t news to him. Mike knows that’s what he needs to do. He just hadn’t accepted yet, but hearing his brother’s voice telling him, makes everything easier.

They don’t have any secrets. Mike calls him about any problem he comes up with, even when he’s ashamed or angry, because Wes always answers and always helps. And it’s not just because he’s the older brother and it’s his job; at least Mike doesn’t think so. Wes always makes time for him, no matter what’s going around on his own life.

And Mike feels the same way about his brother. He took a week from university to check on Wes, during his divorce and yes, the teachers weren’t very happy, but Mike never even thought of not traveling to see Wes.

Mike knows that when Wes finally figures out the crush he has on Travis, he’ll be the first person Wes will call. Hell, Mike has already imagined over a hundred ways to make Wes to calm down (because he knows his brother, and he won’t accept it easily).

“Mike?”

“Yeah, Wes, you’re right. Like always.”

“Tell that to Travis the next time you talk.”

Mike laughs and feels like a weight has been lifted from his stomach. It’ll be back the moment the call ends, but the good thing is, Mike can just call Wes back and the feeling will be back.

“Just, remember that I’m here for whatever you need. For everything-“

“And anything,” Mike ends the sentence they’ve been telling each other for more than fifteen years. “Thank you. For everything.”

“You know you would do the same.”

Yes, he would. Because they’re brothers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disappointed in these fandoms for not having come up with this before (at least that I could find - if I'm wrong, I apologize). I mean, this was in my head even before I started watching Graceland. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and since I've only just begun watching Graceland (this occurs after ep 2 or 3) I hope I'll bring more stories of these two.


End file.
